Infidelity
by Prettycrazy
Summary: What if Jenny and Gibbs are married - but not to each other?


**So this little one is and oldy – found it while looking around for inspiration in all my little documents of small ideas. I found it a little funny myself and decided to share it.**

**This is just a what if? Story, I hope you like. **

"Oh God!" she moaned as he once again closed his lips around her hardening nipple. He pressed her up against the wall, slowly pushing her skirt upwards, the only article of clothing she had managed to get on before he decided to go for round two.

His hands quickly found the zipper of her skirt and opened, only to let it pool around her feet once again. He pressed a naked leg in between her thighs as his hands travelled up her torso to cup her exposed breasts. He crashed his lips upon her, sucking harder than during their first time. It wasn't uncommon that their second time was fast and hard, whereas their first was slow and tender, true love making. Second time was just for the pure intensity of being one, nothing more than sex to the both of them.

It had only happened four times in the past year that they had gotten around to a third time in one day, in the office. Normally he would pretend to have forgotten to hand her something important in the office and simply would have to go around and drop it off at her house right away. He always knew when she would be alone and they would be undisturbed. Like in the office, a private meeting was only interruptible if world war three was the one knocking on the door. Cynthia had twice tried to contact Director Shepard during a private meeting with Agent Gibbs, and she had almost twice been asked to pack her belongings, but she was still outside the office and typing away.

"Jenny, please say you are home alone tonight?" Gibbs panted as he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Sorry, no Wesley returned home yesterday!" she was breathless, their sex always left them like this.

"Oh!" was Gibbs's only reply and he pulled away from her.

"Jethro, you know we can't do this every day, we are both married and not to each other!"Jenny tried while pulling on her panties she had finally located on the lamp of her desk.

"I know, but…!" he buttoned his pants.

"But what?" she fastened the hook of her bra.

"I want to be with you, and I have a feeling that you want to be with me. Why don't we just file for divorce and do the right thing!"

"You know the press will have a field day if I divorced Wesley now right?"

"Rather they found out about your indecency, your affair!"

"You are not being fair here Jethro. I said the first time it happened that we couldn't do this. We were both newly weds and…."

"…in love with each other and not those we married!" Gibbs finished.

"That's not what I said; I told you it wasn't right, that we couldn't do it ever again. And here we are two and a half year later and at it like rabbits!" she buttoned the last button in her shirt.

"I know, but I just can't…..I can't keep my hands of you, or my mind clear of you. Even when I'm with Hollis I think of you, I see you, I hear you."

"I know, I'm the same way with Wesley. But divorce is not an option!" she cupped his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I know, when will he be leaving again?"

"Wesley?"

"Yes Wesley the weasel!" he hissed.

"You are being very childish Jethro, he leaves for Texas the day after tomorrow and will be gone for three weeks!" she smiled at him as his face light up.

"Really? Oh great Hollis leaves for Florida on Saturday and will be gone a week." He moved over and hugged her tiny frame to his body, only to pull back shortly and lean down to passionately kiss her. As the kiss deepened impossibly more, and she felt his hand move down to lift up her skirt once more.

"No Jethro stop, I actually have a job to do here, and so do you, I will see you tomorrow!" she gave him one last deep kiss, and pushed him out of the door.

Jenny was not excited to go home and greet her husband, but none the less she had to. So when Mitchell helped her out of the car and grabbed all of the belongings she couldn't carry, she plastered on a fake happy smile, and hurried to get to the door, which was already opened by Wesley, when she had climbed the stairs she dropped every thing in her arms and threw them around her husbands neck, making sure that the press who suddenly had camped outside her door got a shot or two of them lip locking passionately, before closing the door.

"Oh Jenny, I've missed you terribly!"

"Have you really? Oh I'm glad just too bad that you are already leaving again in a few short days!" she faked yet another expression.

"Now now don't focus on that, just let me take you upstairs and ravish you!" he said as he began to pick her up.

"Wesley could I just get to shower before letting you show me how much you've missed me, I've been in long, hard and boring meetings all day and I really need to freshen up first, and get the smell of old horny men of off me first ok honey?" she almost begged.

"Oh my poor wife, so hard at work. And you know what, they are only horny because of you darling, if you weren't so hot they would just be old!" he pressed a kiss to her throat.

"Thank you honey. Well I better get that shower done so we can enjoy you being home again."

"Definitely, and especially since my dear wife works so much that she didn't even get to return home yesterday." He blew a kiss after her, she smiled at him, and almost chocked on all the sweetness when she had her back to him.

She had been in the shower for almost twenty minutes when she shut of the water and wrapper herself in a towel, standing in front of the mirror she smiled at the thought of why she never returned home yesterday to say welcome home to her husband. Gibbs had slammed her into the door while locking it kissing her like there where no tomorrow, they had made love several times in her office, and had fallen asleep in each others arms on the couch.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wesley knocked on the door, and pocked his head in side along with her phone.

"It's agent Gibbs honey, he says it's important." He handed her the phone and disappeared again, as Jen put the phone to her ear.

"Jethro what is so important?"

"I need you!" came his blunt reply on the other end.

"That will not be possible, as you know my husband arrived home yesterday…." She was interrupted when Wesley opened the door again only clad in a robe, he walked up behind her and slowly began massaging her.

"Jenny, what is wrong? Is he in the room with you?"

"Yes in fact agent Gibbs, if you could please call back later that would be greatly appreciated." Jenny continued as Wesley kissed her neck.

"Oh god Jen just hearing your voice with so much regret in it, because it's him and not me doing what ever it is he is doing, is a huge turn on. I will be at the harbor until two a.m. come if you can." With that he hung up.

"Please say you don't have to go!" Wes mumbled into her shoulder.

"No not right now at least, I just need to go sign of Agent Gibbs's team for some legal thing before two a.m." she tilted her head the other way as she let Wes take control and do as he pleased, all she saw was Gibbs's eyes, felt his hands all over her – but she hated it when Wesley kissed her, it was so sloppy and thick, she would sometimes almost gag when he did it.

When Wesley fell asleep she hurried out to the shower again and quickly cleaned of herself and dressed. She looked towards her husband who was splayed out on the bed, and she smiled not because she loved him, but because she didn't even feel guilty leaving him in the middle of the night to go meet someone else. Jenny grabbed her purse and car keys and headed for her car, and ran to it. Looking around before backing out not seeing any press, she drove off.

The clock shifted to 1:49 a.m. when Gibbs heard the knock on his window, his face changed in a matter of seconds, from sad to overly Abby-happy. She slid into the car and turned towards him only to be met with a kiss that took her breath away.

"Oh god Jen I thought you weren't going to show!" he ran his hands over her body.

"Jethro you know I can't promise anything when Wes is home. But I'm here now!" with that she got out of the front seat and jumped in the back. Jethro quickly joined her. Pulling her to him, as he slid a hand into the waist of her pants.

"Indeed you are!" he kissed her passionately and began to undress her.

"Thank God the husband no longer is the key holder of the wife's chastity." Jenny whispered as her panties were pulled of.

"I would have picked the lock!" was Jethro's only reply as he buried himself inside her.


End file.
